Dumb Ways To Die (EXO)
by Laibel
Summary: Apa jadinya bila satu persatu member exo ngelakuin/ngerasain yang namanya cara bodoh untuk mati?(Terinspirasi dari games android yang berjudul sama) EXO FF/Official Couple/Sulay-Kristo-Chenmin-Kaisoo-Hunhan-Chanbaek


**.**

.

.

.

**Dumb Ways To Die**

**Author : Laibel**

**Main cast : All member exo**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! Typo, Alur ga jelas dan keletan bahkan kecepatan, bahasa yang sulit dimengerti, dll. Nyerempet BL, BXB, and YAOI. If you hate yaoi. Please click close.**

**Bahasanya ga pake EYD, bahasa biasa… 'gue,elo' #Plakk**

.

.

.

.

**Chap. 1 Lay dan Obat Kadaluarsa**

.

.

.

.

Dipagi hari, di sebuah dorm tempat tinggal 12 cowo kece nan badai cetar membahana, cetir cetir, getir getir, semeriwir terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Mereka adalah _boyband_ yang bernama EXO, Anak adopsiannya Lee Sooman. Dormnya emang keliatan tenang aja sih dari luar Namun kenyataan adalah-

"Ada yang liat bebek ungu w dimana?"

"Kris hyung! Jangan mandi lama-lama emang lo kira air punya lo doank apa?"

"LUHAN! KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA? CEPAT BANGUN!"

"Kai pliss deh, bisa ga lo diem bentar w lagi masak tau!"

"Anjjiirrr… Chanyeol sialan! Liat _airliner_ w jadi berantakan kan!

"Hyung Thehun mau susu, tapi D.O omma lagi digangguin ama si ireng!."

Beginilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Siplah rame banget kaya pasar. Ada Chanyeol yang lagi dikejar ama Baekhyun gegara _airlneir_-nya hancur gara-gara Chanyeol. Tao yang lagi ngegedor kamar mandi gegara Kris yang udah hampir 1,5 jam ga keluar-keluar. Chen yang sibuk nyari bebek ungunya. Luhan yang ga kunjung bangun walau Xiumin udah teriak pake suara _Dolphin_nya. D.O yang lagi sibuk masak tapi digangguin terus ama si Kai. Dan Sehun yang ngerengek sama Suho pengen dibuatin susu.

.

Eh, tunggu dulu-

.

Kayanya kurang satu orang nih-

.

Tapi siapa?

.

Mari kita berhitung.

1\. Baekhyun. Ada, lagi ngejar Chanyeol.

2\. Chanyeol. Ada, lagi dikejar Baekhyun.

3\. Tao. Ada, lagi ngegedor kamar mandi.

4\. Kris. Entah ada entah tidak, yang pasti kayanya dia lagi dikamar mandi.

5\. Chen. Ada, lagi sibuk nyari bebek kesayangannya.

6\. Luhan. Ada, masih tidur.

7\. Xiumin. Ada, lagi sibuk ngebangunin Luhan.

8\. D.O. Ada, lagi masak didapur.

9\. Kai. Ada, biasa sibuk ngegodain D.O.

10\. Sehun. Ada, lagi mewek pengen susu.

11\. Suho. Ada, lagi sakit kepala ngeliat keributan yang ada.

.

Nah lo kok cuma 11?

.

Kalau diliat daftar namanya, yang ga ada itu-

.

"YIXING W KEMANA WOY?"

Semua member langsung diem ditempat dan langsung noleh kearah Suho. Bahkan Kris ampe nongolin kepalanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Padahal dari tadi digedor-gedor ama Tao ga keluar-keluar.

"Yixing? siapa?"

.

"Bukannnya tadi lagi dikamar mandi?"

.

"Bukannya lagi didapur bantuin D.O masak ya?"

.

"Lah terus tadi yang disamping w siapa donk?"

.

Suho _sweatdrop_ mendengar semua pertanyaan member-member lain.

"W serius cuy! Xingie baby w mana? Ada yang ngeliat kaga?" Ucap Suho dengan wajah memelas.

_Anjis amit-amit ni orang ga inget umur ya?_ Batin semua member –minus Suho dan Lay-.

"Mungkin dia masih tidur hyung, coba di cek dikamarnya" Seru D.O setelah lolos dari Kai.

Suho akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar Lay. Baru megang gagang pintu-

**DUG**

Pintu kamar udah kebuka duluan dan menghantam dengan sukses wajah _angelic_ Suho.

Suho langsung meraba wajahnya berharap wajah tampannya ga berubaha kaya **Squidward**. Tapi, kalau tambah cakep mah ga papa sih.

Perlahan tapi pasti keluarlah sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Suho.

"Loh hyung ngapain disitu? Loh kok muka hyung jadi kaya **Squidward**?" Tanya Lay bingung begitu melihat Suho udah duduk didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Ya ampun Baby~ tadi tuh aku mau masuk kekamar kamu eh belum masuk kamunya udah keburu buka pintu duluan, alhasil wajah tampanku kebentur pintu." Jelas Suho sembari mengusap-usap wajahnya yang sakit.

"Ya ALLAH hyung, hatur maaf bangetlah. Aku ga tau hyung ada didepan pintu kamarku. Sini-sini mana yang sakit?" Lay langsung mengelus lembut wajah Suho.

Merasa ada kesempatan akhirnya sebuah ide ga terlalu cemerlang terlintas di otak Suho.

"Lay ini sakit banget." Suho nunjuk jidatnya yang udah merah.

Lay langsung ngecup lembut jidat Suho. "Udah ga sakit lagi hyung?"

"Sekarang yang sakit ini." Suho nunjuk ke hidung mancungnya dia.

Lay langsung ngecup hidungnya Suho.

"Yang ini juga sakit." Suho nunjuk ke pipi kanannya.

Lay lengsung ngecup pipinya Suho. Tanpa Lay sadari Suho lagi senyum-senyum seneng banget bisa dapet banyak _morning kiss_ gratis. Lumayan lah.

"Sekarang yang ini Lay." Sekarang pipi kirinya yang dia tunjuk.

Lay kembali mengecup pipi kirinya Suho. "Masih ada yang sakit lagi hyung?"

Suho senyum bentar terus langsung nunjuk bibirnya. "Yang ini belum Lay."

"Anjir Suho hyung modus bingitlah!"

"Hyung kau ini benar-benar malaikat berhati jindanjun tau!"

"Hyung sungguh cerdas, nanti aku coba ama kyungie ah."

"Kai apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Eh engga kok kyungie. Tadi ada kucing lewat bunyinya guk guk guk."

"Kai sejak kapan kucing bunyinya guk guk guk?"

"Sejak jaman nenek w nemu rambutan hyung."

"Bukannya bunyinya itu kukuruyuk, atau cicit cicit cuit?"

"Chanyeol _you are so stupid_."

"Baekhyun, plis deh. Kalau ga bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris ga usah ngomong deh."

"Ok, Chanyeol. Ga ada jatah seminggu buat lo- eh, ga Sebulan ga ada jatah! Puas lo?"

"AARRRGGG Baekiiii NO! w bisa mati muda ga dikasih jatah sebulan ama lo! Pliss Baeki, Jangaann!"

.

-Ok, kita tinggalkan member-member yang lain, balik fokus ke pasangang SULAY.

.

Terlihat muka Lay yang udah kaya direbus kelamaan di teko teh.

"Kenapa Lay? Yang ini malah sakit banget tau. Paling keras kena pintunya." Jelas Suho, modus banget.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya seperkian detik akhrinya Lay mengecup bibir Suho.

_Jarang-jarang banget w bisa dapet banyak morning kiss kaya gini_. Batin Suho seneng banget.

"Xingie kenapa baru bangun? Biasanya kamu bangun paling pagi." Tanya Suho begitu selesai dari acara dapet morning kiss gratis.

"Eh? Itu hyung- sebenarnya aku lagi kurang sehat." Jawab Lay ragu-ragu.

Semua member Exo langsung menatap khawatir pada Lay. Bahkan Suho udah kaya orang tua banget ekspresinya, ngalahin wajah tuanya Kris.

"Ya ampun Lay. Kalau kamu sakit seharusnya ga usah bangun dari tempat tidur. Tinggal panggil Hyung apa susahnya sih?" Ucap Suho.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tapi apanya Lay?"

"Itu-"

"Itu apa?"

"Itu loh hyung-"

"Itu loh apa Lay?"

"Apa ya-"

"Apanya apa?"

"Hyung plis deh, diem dulu. W mau ngomong ni ah." Tegur Lay kesal karena dari tadi dipotong mulu ama Suho.

Suho akhrinya diem dan mengunci mulutnya.

"W laper banget hyung, makanya w bangun."

Dan semua member exo langsung masang wajah _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

"Nah sekarang kamu istirahat aja, nanti aku izinin ke manager hyung kalau kamu lagi sakit." Suho mengusap lembut surai milik Lay.

"Cepat sehat ya, hyung berangkat dulu." Suho mengecup lembut kening Lay lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lay yang wajahnya telah merona habis-habisan.

"Hati-hati ya hyung." Ucap Lay.

Lay akhirnya memejamkan matanya perlahan, membawanya kedalam dunia mimpi.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.30. Perlahan-lahan Lay membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, padahal tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik saja.

Lay bangun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan obat.

"Kalau tidak salah Suho hyung biasanya menyimpan obat sakit kepala disini." Lay terus mencari di kotak obat. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan obat yang bertulis **PARASETAMOL 500mg**.

"Ini bukan sih obatnya? Kayanya yang ini ya?" Lay membolak-balikan bungkus obat yang dia pegang.

"Sepertinya yang ini." Lay segera menaruh kembali kotak obat ke dalam lemari lalu berjalan kembali kekamar.

Sesampai dikamar Lay langsung meminum obat itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

'Semoga sehat, semoga sehat. Amiiin' Batin Lay.

.

Sore menjelang, akhirnya para member exo kembali ke dorm kesayangan mereka.

"Lay, abang Suho pulang nih!" Teriak Suho begitu masuk kedalam dorm.

"Suho, plis deh ga usah teriak-teriak. Norak tau!" Tegur Kris yang udah jenuh ngeliat tingkah Suho dari pagi.

Suho menatap malas pada Kris, dia lebih memilih untuk segera kekamar Lay.

"Lay, Hyung pulang nih." Ucap Suho begitu masuk kedalam kamar Lay.

"Lay?" Panggil Suho.

Namun tak terdengar jawaban.

"Lay?" Suho kembali memanggil lalu berjalan mendekati Lay yang sedang terbungkus selimut.

Perlahan Suho menarik selimut yang menutup Lay. Mata Suho tiba-tiba membulat terkejut.

"KYUNGSOOO! CEPET PANGGIL DOKTER!"

.

.

"Jadi Lay hyung kenapa dok?" Tanya D.O khawatir.

Dokter melepas _stetoskop_-nya lalu menoleh menatap D.O.

"Selain karena cedera pinggangnya dia-"

"Dia kenapa dok?" Suho mulai khawatir mendengar ucapan dokter.

"Dia- keracunan obat." Jelas Dokter.

Semua yang ada di dalam kamar langsung hening.

"Keracunan obat?"

"Iya dia keracunan obat yang udah kadaluarsa. Liat aja, sekarang tubuhnya penuh dengan bentol. Ini tanda-tanda kalau dia abis minum obat yang udah kadaluarsa."

Semua member langsung menatap Lay. Terlihat kondisi Lay yang memprihatinkan dengan banyak bentolan di seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang habis dihajar. Dokter mengeluarkan pulpennya lalu menuliskan sebuah resep obat.

"Kok bisa sih dok?" Tanya D.O.

"Lay hyung tadi kamu minum obat apa sih?" Tanya Kai.

Lay menggerakkan tangannya perlahan lalu memberikkan sebuah bungkusan obat pada Kai.

"Coba di liat tanggal _expired_." Perintah Dokter.

Kai segera mencari tanggal kadaluarsa obat itu. "Yaiyalah pantesan aja hyung keracunan."

Sehun langsung mendekat pada Kai. "Emang tanggal kadaluarthana kapan?"

"Lo liat sendiri aja, nih." Kai menyerahkan bungkusan obat itu pada Sehun.

"Tanggal berapa Hunna?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah ada disamping Sehun.

"Eh buset, **Tanggal 9 Maret 2013**. Itu udah setahun yang lalu kan?"

"Pantesan, harusnya obat yang kaya gini udah dibuang."

"Yang masih nyimpen obat kaya gini dikotak obat siapa sih?"

1

2

3

Semua member langsung noleh kearah Suho.

1

2

3

"Suho/Hyung" Seru semua member lalu menatap tajam kearah Suho.

Suho langsung gelagapan begitu ditatap semua member. "Mianhe…. Aku ga tau kalau obat itu udah kadaluarsa. Maaf." Suho sujud didepan semua member.

D.O membuang nafasnya berat. "Hyung, kan w udah bilang. Kalau obatnya belum habis jangan beli obat yang baru. Liat, jadi kaya ginikan kejadiannya."

"Mianhe… mianhe.." Suho terus meminta maaf.

"Lo jangan minta maaf kekita, lo minta maafnya ke pacar lo tu. Kasian tau, apa lagi dia anggota sub unit w. W bites lo kalau dia makin parah" Ancam Kris yang membuat Suho bergidik ngeri.

Suho segera menoleh menatapa Lay. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Lay.

"Lay Mianhe, gara-gara hyung kamu jadi kaya gini. Mianhe" Seru Suho.

Lay menggerakkan mulutnya perlahan. Karena tidak terdengar akhirnya Suho mendekatkan telinganya pada Lay.

1

2

3

Suho pingsan ditempat sembari kejang-kejang begitu mendengar perkataan Lay.

"Yah ko dia pingsan sih?" Tanya Xiumin heran.

"Emang Lay hyung ngebisikin apa sih ampe suho hyung pingsan?" Tanya Chen.

D.O mendekat pada Lay. D.O mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala, paham.

"Apa katanya kyung?" Tanya Luhan

"Kata Lay Hyung-"

"Ga ada jatah buat Suho Hyung selama SE-BU-LAN." Ucap D.O menirukan kata-kata Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh YEHET!

Author bawa FF baru nih. Terisnpirasi banget dari games **Dumb Ways To Die **yang ada di HP androidnya kakak author. Karena HP author masih tipe HP tahun 2008 jadi ga bisa download-download games sesuka hati. [ga papa ya Author curhat dikit].

Oh ya chap yang berikutnya bisa 1 chap 1 orang, bisa juga 1 chap 2 orang. Sesuai moodnya author aja. Hehehehe..

Author hatur maaf bgt, belum bisa ngepost ****The power of 12 element (EXO) **. **Padahal mah tinggal di post aja rasanya malessss bgt… bagi reader yang nunggu mungkin bakal author post minggu depan (kalau sempet, tapi ga janji ya).

Karena author bakalan sibuk banget selama sebulan kedepan sampai April jadi author ga bisa janji kapan bisa post lanjutan FF ini.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca.

**.**

**.**

Author bakal seneng banget kalau ada yang ngasih keritik dan saran buat FF ini... :D  
Jadi jangan bosen-bosen ya...

. . .

Salam cantik paling manis dari author  
XD

**.**

.

.

.


End file.
